The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for contact lenses, and more particularly to such a cleaning apparatus for contact lenses which is rotatable by potential torque stored in a coil spring.
Although eye glasses are an essential tool which ensures the visually impaired clear sight, they are not always convenient or comfortable for daily wear. Consequently, contact lenses have become a popular alternative to eyeglasses, however, the cleaning procedure, important in order to keep eyes in healthy condition, is complicated.
In order to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment, the present invention is to provide a novel cleaning apparatus for contact lenses.